Cross
Cross is a collective being of both Lincoln from XHouse, and XLola, a devilish OC from that Universe who is Lola's "twin." Although, despite Cross technically being the name for the collective being, Lincoln takes the name for himself only. Cross was created by LasCasul03 on fanfiction.net. They are a reference to XTale Characters made by Jakei95. History Both Lincoln and XLola lived in a world called XHouse. But the world started crumbling after the universe was tampered with by powerful sources. Eventually the AU ended up completely blank, leaving Lincoln homeless and without anybody to accompany him, other than the devilish spirit of XLola. The only thing he had left was his heart necklace that he was given to by Lola. He took up the name Cross, and and not long after the universe went blank, Cross was visited by Ink. The two became friends at first, but it soon faded after he snapped. This snap was caused by the realization that his plans were suddenly possible. After Cross refused an invitation from Error to join him, it lead to a fight that ended with Lincoln and XLola tricking Error into thinking they were actually joining him. Afterwards, Cross began to travel through the multiverse, taking parts of other worlds and using them for his own. Appearance Cross has his traditional white hair spiked up instead of the typical hairstyle of Lincolns. He wears black and white clothing that covers him from head to toe. Cross's body is also notably colorless, except for his scar and right eye, and his heart necklace. XLola is also colorless, and like Cross, she wears similarly colorless clothing. Personality Cross is rather direct with his intentions when he wants to, and he's not a wimp by any means. He's very serious, and actually rather smart. Though, he only does what he does because he sees it as the right thing to do. XLola is devious and a serious trickster. She often tricks others, such as Error and Cross himself. She is not very trustwrorthy in the slightest. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Cross possesses many powers. Powers * Superhuman Strength: Cross posses great amounts of strength that are greater than an average human. * Invulnerability: His body is very tough, and can take quite the beating. But just like other invulnerable beings, he can still be hurt by Dark Matter. * Control: Cross can take control of other beings and make them do whatever he commands. Though, to do this, he must physically injure them to weaken their soul. * Multiversal Travel: Cross can travel the multiverse using a special bracelet. * Stamina: His stamina can last far longer than an average human. Abilities * Combat Master: He is very skilled at combat, nearly unbeatable. * Overwrite: If he gains enough power, he can overwrite a universe. * High-Accuracy * Stealth Weapons * He can summon oversized knives to act as weapons. Relationships Each Other Lincoln and XLola despise each other, and want nothing more than separation. However, unlucky for said opinion, being fused is actually beneficial to both of them. Ink The two were once friends, but after snapping and terrorizing the multiverse, the two quickly turned from friends to rivals. Error Lincoln and XLola have tricked Error into thinking they're allies, but the two are secretly plotting behind his back, which is easy for them to do, seeing as how Error never actually watches over them. Category:Lincolns Category:XHouse